Don't Leave Me Alone
by Hikari Kyuu
Summary: Kuroko dijual oleh bibinya ke tempat penjualan budak dikarenakan bibinya telah sangat amat membencinya karena ia telah membunuh ayah, ibu ,dan pamannya yang meruapakan suami dari bibinya. Dan akhirnya Kuroko dibeli oleh langganan pembeli budak yang ternyata adalah mafia. Mafia Aka!, Slave Kuro!. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroko No Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

 **Pair : AkaKuro.**

 **WARN : Mafia Aka!, Slave Kuro!, Akakuro, yaoi, ooc, typo, eyd.**

Hujan begitu deras turun dikota Shibuya, suara petir juga terdengar beberapan kali berbarengan dengan derasnya hujan yang turun di Shibuya.

Didalam sebuah rumah yang cukup besar di kawasan Shibuya, ada suara pecahan keramik dan isakan kecil seolah-olah kejadian didalam rumah tersebut sama seperti hujan dan petir yang menggelenggar diluar.

"ANAK TIDAK TAU DIUNTUNG, SUDAH SYUKUR KAU KUBIARKAN TINGGAL DISINI. APA YANG KUBISA HARAPKAN DARI KAU." Marah seorang perempuan berumuran 30 tahunan.

"Ma-maafkan aku bi, aku tidak sengaja." Ujar seorang anak berumur 16 tahunan.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI KAU BERBUAT

SALAH, KAU TAU VAS YANG KAU PECAHKAN SEKARANG INI BERHARGA 20 JUTA. MEMANGNYA KAU BISA MEMBAYARNYA." Tanya perempuan tersebut.

Anak tadi hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan terisak kecil.

"Kalau bukan karena warisan dari ayahmu dan kau adalah anak dari kakak ku, aku tidak sudi mengurusmu. DASAR PEMBUNUH." Ujar perempuan tersebut dengan penuh penekanan.

Tiba- tiba perempuan tadi menarik tangan anak tersebut dengan kasar, Ia terus menariknya hingga disebuah ruangan tak terpakai lagi yang tidak ada penerangannya sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku bi, Tetsuya tidak akan berbuat kesalahan lagi." Ujar anak tadi yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?, kau akan kuhukum untuk tinggal diruangan ini sampai besok, dasar pembunuh." Ujar bibi dari Kuroko yang bernama Aida Riko mendorong tubuh Kuroko yang kecil hingga terjungkal didalam ruangan tersebut, lalu ia menutup dan mengunci pintu tersebut.

"Bi maafkan aku, a-aku tidak akan berbuat salah lagi." Ujar Kuroko terisak sambil berusaha membuka pintu yang terkunci.

Lama berusaha membuka tapi tidak ada sahutan satupun dari luar. Tiba-tiba nafas Kuroko menjadi tersengal-sengal, keringat terus jatuh bercucuran dikepalanya. Ia berjongkok sambil memegang telinganya. "O-okaa-san, Tou-san j-Jangan tinggalkan Tetsuya sendiri hiks."

"A-aku bukan pembunuh Okaa-san... , tou-san... , paman. Ma-maafkan a-aku bi." Lalu tiba-tiba Kuroko jatuh pingsan didalam ruangan kosong tesebut.

Esok harinya Riko sambil membawa ember ditangannya, ia membuka ruangan yang mengurung Kuroko disana. Lalu air yang ada diember tersebut disiram ke Kuroko.

Kuroko yang terkena siraman langsung terbangun. "Jangan seenaknya kau, kau tidak lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa?, masih saja tidur." Ujar Riko berbalik arah, sebelum berbalik arah ia melemparkan ember yang ditangannya ke Kuroko hingga terkena kepalanya.

Kuroko bangun dari tempatnya, sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening. Suhu di ruangan itu cukup dingin akibat hujan deras yang turun semalaman, badannya gemetar kedinginan akibat air yang disiram oleh Riko tadi.

Ia berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk mandi dan mengganti baju.

–In Tokyo –

Jalan disekitar Tokyo padat oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lintas melewati jalan tersebut, Disebuah gedung mewah bisa dibilang perusahaan, seorang pria berusia 50 tahunan sedang berjabat tangan dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya didampingi oleh anaknya berumur sekitar 20 tahunan.

"Apakah Masaomi-san akan mengundurkan diri dari direktur perusahaan Akashi Corp ini?" Tanya salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Ya aku rasa aku sudah tidak sanggup mengurus perusahaanku yang ini, Jadi dia anakku Akashi Seijuurou akan menggantikanku hari ini juga." Ujar Masaomi sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu selamat Seijuurou-kun," Kata rekan bisnisnya menyelamati.

Seusia acara Masaomi menghampiri Seijuurou diruang kerja barunya yang menempati ruangan Direktur Perusahaan Akashi. "Kupercayakan perusahaanku denganmu, Bagaimana dengan bisnis gelapmu?" Tanya Masaomi kepada anaknya.

"Tidak masalah, aku bisa mengatur keduanya." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu baguslah, kuharap berhati-hatilah dengan bisnis gelapmu." Ujar Masaomi sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

–In Shibuya—

"Oh baiklah kau sebentar lagi akan sampai ya, akan kutunggu kau didepan." Riko berjalan keluar rumah sambil memegang telepon genggamnya.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah mobil datang kdepan rumah itu, lalu keluarlah seorang laki-laki berumuran sekitar 40 tahunan berwajah sangar.

"Kau bilang ada anak yang ingin kau jual, langsung saja." Ujar laki laki sangar tersebut

"Ohh baikklah kupanggilkan, "TETSUYA". Panggil Misaki.

Kuroko berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar rumah. "Ya ada apa bi?" Tanya Kuroko lemah.

Laki -laki sangar tersebut melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah."Hmm boleh juga anak ini, badannya cukup kecil untuk anak seumurannya, kulitnya cukup putih dan mukanya juga manis untuk laki-laki sepertinya, tidak salah aku memberi harga yang mahal untuk anak ini. Pasti ia akan suka." ujar laki-laki tersebut menilai penampilan Kuroko.

"Ya kau bawa saja anak yang menyusahkan ini pergi, aku sudah muak melihatnya." Ujar Riko sambil masuk kedalam rumah membiarkan Kuroko berduaan dengan laki-laki tersebut.

"Ayo kita pergi."Ujar laki-laki tersebut sambil menarik tangan Kuroko menuju mobil.

"M-mau kemana, lepas lepaskan aku."Ujar Kuroko sambil memberontak.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku." Laki-laki tersebut langsung menarik tangan Kuroko lalu memasukkan Kuroko kedalam mobil.

"Ja-jangan kumohon hiks." Kuroko berusaha keluar dari dalam mobil.

"JANGAN MEMBUATKU SUSAH." Laki-laki tersebut menampar pipi Kuroko hingga tak sadarkan diri.

Laki-laki tersebut menggendong Kuroko masuk kedalam mobil, dan mobil pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

 **TBC**

 **(A/N) : Holla Kyuu balik lagi dengan fik multichapter, hehhe padahal Sei-kun Don't Go kagak updet updet**

 **Mau nanya nih, nii cerita Rated M**

 **Nah masalahnya, dikarenakan lagi bulan puasa nii fik dilanjutin atau gk**

 **Aku minta pendapat kalian**

 **Thanks**

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

—Kuroko Side—

"Ngh…"Erangan kecil keluar dari bibir Kuroko, ia berusaha membuka matanya yang terasa berat untuk dibuka, Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk memfokuskan cahaya yang beraal dari sinar lampu.

Ia mencoba mengambil posisi duduk, saat ia ingin bangun kepalanya serasa pening. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, sekarang ini dia sedang berada diruangan yang cukup besar ia melihat memfokuskan pandangannya ke sebelah kiri ditempat ia berada. Disana ada 9-10 anak seumuran dengannya sedang meringkuk di pojok ruangan, kosong, sedih, kecewa dan sebagainya terdapat dari sorot mata anak-anak yang ada disana.

Kuroko mencoba melihat sekelilingnya lagi, tiba-tiba pintu diruangan itu terbuka sangat kencang, laki-laki berumur sekitar 40 tahunan masuk bersamaan dengan seseorang dibelakangnya, Kuroko langsung terkejut melihat siapa orang yang membuka pntu tersebut. Badannya mulai gemetar ketakutan karena ia melihat orang yang memaksanya pergi dan akhirnya gelap,ia tidak ingat apapun.

"Mibuchi, bawa anak yang kubawa tadi. Bersihkan dan pakaikanlah ia baju yang sudah kusiaokan tadi." Ujar pria berumur 40 tahunan.

Mibuchi langsung menarik lembut tangan Kuroko,"Ayo jangan takut, aku tidak akan menjahatimu."

"Le-lepas, Biarkan aku pergi, a- aku mau pulang." Kuroko berusaha menghentakan tangannya.

"Kau bilang kau mau pulang? Asalkan kau tau bibimu sudah menjualmu kepadaku. Kau harus nurut sekarang, karena sebentar lagi pelangganku akan datang untuk membelimu" Ujar pria berumur 40 tahunan.

"Hiks aku mau pu-pulang, Maafkan Te-Tetsuya. . ." Kuroko mulai terisak.

"Sudah ayo benahi dirimu dulu." Mibuchi mengelus air mata Kuroko. Saat itu Mibuchi sadar kalau Kuroko demam tinggi.

"Bos anak ini demam, Apakah masih ingin dilanjutkan?" Tanya Mibuchi kepada pria berumur 40 tahunan.

"Lanjutkan saja, aku yakin pasti ia tertarik dengan anak ini, Berikan saja ia obat seadanya demamnya pasti akan turun." Ujar pria tersebut.

"Ayo kita ambil obatmu habis itu kita akan membenahi dirimu. Ujar Mibuchi pergi dari ruangan tersebut diikuti dengan pria tadi.

Pintu diruangan itu pun tertutup dan hanya menyisahka keheningan, Kuroko hanya bisa menatap kosong futon yang didudukinya.

—Akashi Side—

Tok Tok

Tak lama kemudian setelah Akashi Masaomi pergi meninggalkan ruangan, anak buah kepercayaan Seijuurou memasuki ruangan.

"Apakah hari ini ada penjualan lagi?" Tanya anak buahnya yang bernama Nijimura.

"Untuk hari ini tidak ada, Siapkan mobil sekarang juga. Aku akan pergi ketempat pelelangan. Seijuurou memerintahkan.

"Baik." Nijimura pergi keluar dari ruangan.

—Kuroko Side—

"Hei jangan melamun, nanti kau tidak imut lagi." Mibuchi mencoba menghibur Kuroko.

". . ." Kuroko tak merespon.

"Ayo ganti pakaianmu." Mibuchi menyodorkan kimono berwarna putih bergambarkan daun gugur.

". . ." Kuroko tidak merespon.

"Hei." Panggil MIbuchi sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko.

"Ya, a-ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko baru tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Gantilah pakaianmu dengan ini." Mibuchi menyerahkan sebuah kimono kearah Kuroko.

Kuroko langsung mengambilnya dan pergi menuju kamar ganti. Tak lama kemudian Kuroko keluar dari kamar ganti tersebut. Baju yang dikenakannya agak kebesaran dibadannya yang kecil, mukanya dipoles sedikit untuk menutupi wajahnya yang pucat karena sakit. Tapi tetap imut bilang dipandang oleh siapapun.

"Baiklah kita akan bersiap-siap diluar untuk menunggu tuan barumu." Mibuchi menggandeng Kuroko keluar ruangan.

"Kuharap kau takkan membuatnya kecewa." Mibuchi memperingati.

Kuroko hanya termenung memikirkan bibinya.

—Akashi Side—

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam berhenti disebuah rumah sedang, seseorang membukakan pintu belakang sebelah kiri. Akashi keluar dan pergi memasuki rumah tersebut.

"Wahh tuan mafis kita sudah datang." Sambut Pria berumur 40 tahunan bernama Nebuya.

Akashi hanya meliriknya tanpa menjawab.

"Jangan khawatir, hari ini aku mendapatkan barang istimewa. Aku yakin kau sangat menyukainya." Ujar Nebuya.

"Perlihatkan sekarang." Jawab Seijuurou.

"Mibuchi bawakan anak itu sekarang." Perintah Nebuya.

Tak lama kemudian sosok Mibuchi dan Kuroko terlihat. Akashi melihat Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, tiba-tiba Akashi langsung menyeringai."Menarik. akan ku ambil anak itu sekarang. Bayarannya ada dibelakang pada anak buahku." Ujar Akashi.

Mibuchi mendorong pelan punggung kecil Kuroko kehadapan Akashi. Akashi langsung menggenggam tangan Kuroko yang hangat dan kecil pas untuk genggamannya.

"Apakah anak ini sakit?" Akashi mendelikkan matanya ke Nebuya.

"Y-ya sepertinya sejak aku membelinya dari bibinya." Ujar Nebuya gugup.

Pandangan Akashi terfokuskan kearah tubuh mungil Kuroko yang sedang tertunduk, Akashi memegang dagu Kuroko yang lebih pendek darinya untuk mendonggak kearah Akashi. "Siapa namamu?" Tanya Akashi.

Kuroko masih terpaku kepada pemandangan mata heterokrom yang menatapnya tajam. Seolah-olah bisa menembusnya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulangi pertanyaan tadi." Suara Akashi memecahkan lamuan Kuroko.

"Ku-kuroko Tetsuya." Jawab Kuroko lirih mengalihkan mukanya kearah lain.

"Tetsuya sekarang kau akan ikut denganku." Akashi pergi keluar rumah tersebut diikuti Kuroko yang berjalan pelan dibelakangnya.

—Akashi Mansion—

Mobil tadi berhenti tepat didepan pintu utama mansion Akashi, seseorang membukakan pintu untuk Akashi. Akashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil, Kuroko yang melamun lagi tidak sadar sampai ada yang membuyarkan lamuannya." Hei kau cepat turun dari mobil, Tuan Akashi paling tidak suka menunggu." Ujar Njimura,

Kuroko langsung turun dari mobil dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang.

Banyak pelayan berderet dari arah pintu sambil menunduk hormat. Dari kejauhan ada seorang pemuda berambut warna coklat berlari menghampiri Akashi, pemuda itu lebih tinggi sedikit dari Kuroko. Ia memakai kimono berwarna coklat dengan gambar bunga sakura berguguran.

"Tuan Akashi pulangnya lama sekali, aku kan sudah kangen." Manja pria tadi yang bernama Furihata.

Akashi menepuk kepala Furihata dan mengelus kepalanya, Akashi menggenggam tangan Furihata dan membawanya masuk kelorong mansion tersebut, Sebelum pergi ia memerintahkan salah satu pelayan untuk memanggil dokter dan membawa Kuroko ke kamarnya.

"Bawa Tetsuya kekamarnya, setelah itu telepon dokter untuknya."

"Baik Tuan." Salah satu pelayan menggenggam tangan kecil Kuroko dan mengajaknya pergi kekamarnya.

—AkaFuri Side—

"Dia itu siapa?, Tidak seperti biasanya Tuan perhatian dengan orang lain." Tanya Furihata dengan nada agak menjengkelkan.

". . ." Akashi hanya diam tidak merespon.

"Tidak seperti biasanya, temanku sakit saja tuan membiarkannya hingga meninggal. Sekarang ia orang baru saja datang kesini, Tuan seperti sangat amat memperhatikannya." Ujar Furihata lagi dengan nada cemburu.

"Diam, tidak usah ikut campur masalahku kalau kau masih ingin hidup. Statusmu disini hanya sebagai budak kesenangan ku saja. Jawab Akashi dingin.

Lama berjalan akhirnya sampailah mereka didepan sebuah pintu kamar cukup minimalis. Akashi membuka pintu kamar tersebut dan melangkah masuk, Sebelum masuk Furihata memeluk Akashi dari belakang dan ikut masuk kekamar itu juga.

Tak lama kemudian keluarlah suara desahan yang sensual dikeluarkan oleh Furihata.

—Kuroko Side—

Esok harinya Kuroko sudah bangun dari tidurnya sedang berdiri didepan jendela yang ada dikamar tersebut. Demamnya juga sudah turun, tidak setinggi kemarin. Ia terus melamun menatap lurus taman bunga yang ada didepan pandagannya.

Tok Tok

Lamunan Kuroko langsung buyar, Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakan pintunya. Didepan ada seorang pelayan datang sambil membawa baju dan obat.

"Rapikanlah dirimu dulu, habis itu kau ganti dengan baju ini. Kau lihat rambutmu sangat berantakan." Ujar pelayan tersebut sambil menahan tawa karena penampilan Kuroko yang bisa dibilang imut tersebut.

Kuroko menganggukkan kepala dan mengambil baju yang ada pada pelayan tersebut.

"Bila kau sudah berganti pakaianmu pergilah keruang makan, Tuan Akashi nenunggumu."Ujar pelayan tersebut sambil menyerahkan kantong obat kepada Kuroko.

'Deg'

Kuroko langsung menegang seketika, untuk apa dia memanggilnya. Apakah ia melakukan kesalahan.

Kuroko langsung masuk kekamar dan mengganti pakaian yang diberikan pelayan tersebut.

Kuroko berjalan perlahan di lorong panjang tersebut, badannya agak gemetaran saat ia melangkah di lorong tersebut. Kata seorang pelayan Kuroko hanya tinggal lurus saja dan sampailah ke ruang makan.

Sesampai diruang didepan ruang makan ia mengetuk pintu dengan perlahan, lalu membukanya dengan gemetaran. Kuroko masuk menuju ruang makan dengan tertunduk, disana hanya ada Akashi dan Furihata yang sedang menikmati hidangan.

Akashi memperhatikan penampilan Kuroko dari atas hingga bawah, Kuroko menggunakan kimono berwarna biru muda pas dengan yang digunakannya agak sedikit kebesaran ditubuhnya yang kecil, Tapi tidak merubah kesan imut yang ada pada dirinya.

"Jangan berdiri saja, duduk dan nikmati hidanganmu."Akashi memerintahkan.

Kuroko langsung berjalan menuju kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Akashi jadi ia bisa berhadap hadapan dengan Furihata yang menatapnya tajam.

Kuroko langsung memakan makananan yang ada didepannya.

Akashi selesai pertama, ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Habis kau selesai makan, kau pergi kekamarku Tetsuya."Ujar Akashi lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan.

Furihata yang melihat Akashi pergi, cepat-cepat ia menghabiskan makanannya lalu pergi keluar mengikuti Akashi. Ia merasa jijik bila harus berdekatan dengan Kuroko terus.

Selesai makan, Kuroko menanyakan kepada pelayan yang lewat membersihkan meja makan dimana letak kamar Akashi.

Akhirnya sampailah ia didepan pintu kamar yang cukup minimalis. Kuroko mengetuk pintunya perlahan menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik ruangan.

"Masuk."Ujar Akashi dari dalam.

Dengan ragu-ragu Kuroko membukakan pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk.

"Kau keluarlah Kouki." Perintah Akashi.

Furihata dengan muka cemberut langsung pergi keluar kamar, sebelum keluar ia menatap tajam Kuroko yang melihat kearahnya.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati Akashi saat pintu kamar ditutup oleh Furihata.

Akashi menarik Kuroko lalu mendorong Kuroko hingga ia terjatuh -telentang dikasur, Kuroko hanya bisa melihat Akashi dengan ketakutan.

Akashi naik ke atas kasur memerangkap Kuroko yang memandangnya ketakutan

"Hari ini kau akan menjadi budak pemuas nafsuku Tetsuya."Ujar Akashi smabil menyeringai.

Kuroko hanya bisa tercenung ditempatnya, dan kehidupan baru nya baru saja dimulai.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Haloo Kyuu kembali dengan chapter 2.**

 **Waaa udh berapa lama kagak updet, maafkan keterlambatan syaa.**

 **Makasih yang udh pada riview, maafkan saya yang tidak bisa membalas :)**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya bisa ada yang memberi saran atau ada yang mau request mengingat ini rated M.**

 **Salam Kyuu**

Review Please?


End file.
